Onegai
by Miladys
Summary: “Dia tak mengenalku, aku tak mengenalnya. Ah.. kami sudah lupa?”, Final battle antara exorcist dan Noah. TyKan. I know most of you don’t like this pair, but I do. So please give me a chance! R&R please!


**Owkeh..! another TyKan. I know some or all of you don't like this pair, but I like it and I wanna to prove you that this pair is so awesome! Ide cerita ini udah stuck di kepala ku dari lama banget dan akhirnya aku baru nulis sekarang setelah nemuin plot yang kuat.. Story ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah kalimat dari story TyKan fave q..**

**Saa.. Hajimemasho..!**

**Summary: "Dia tak mengenalku, aku tak mengenalnya. Ah.. kami sudah lupa?", Final battle antara exorcist dan Noah. TyKan. I know most of you don't like this pair, but I do. So please give me a chance! R&R please!**

**Warning: Full of Imitation Black writing style. Wanna to warn you about something, but it'll be a big spoiler so I'll keep it. Do not flame.**

**Seseorang, tolong buat aku berhenti pake B. Inggris di Indonesia..**

* * *

"Good luck"

"Jangan mati"

"Selamat berjuang"

"Ingat, masih ada hari besok.."

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Kalimat yang di ucapkan teman-temannya sebelum ke medan perang. Pertarungan terakhir, penentuan terakhir, dan perjuangan terakhir. Millenium of Earl ada di depan mata mereka bersama Noah clan dan ratusan akuma dari berbagai level.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kanda. Di bawah sinar bulan menebas setiap akuma yang ada. Teriakan perih dari akuma itu membawa melodi pedih ke seluruh medan. Darah tergenang seperti air yang tak berharga.

Mata Kanda, mata Kanda buta. Telinga Kanda, telinga Kanda tuli. Mulut Kanda, mulut Kanda bisu. Hati Kanda, membeku.. Mata Kanda buta tak mau melihat genangan darah itu. Telinga Kanda tuli tak mau mendengarkan teriakan pedih itu. Mulut Kanda bisu tak mau meneriakan rasa tegangnya. Hati Kanda membeku, tak mau menoleh ke Noah itu.. Noah yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Membawa shuriken besar yang di bentuk dari 'tease' tersayangnya..

"Good evening, exorcist.."

"Kobanwa, Noah.."

Sapaan mereka muncul dari hati yang paling dalam, penuh arti dan duka. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka menyerang satu sama lain..

Kanda Yu, exorcist. Aku exorcist tanpa hati dan perasaan. Kutebas semua yang ada di depanku, semua yang menghalangi, sekalipun itu manusia tak masalah. Aku tak akan merasa bersalah karena aku tak punya hati. Aku hanya robot atau boneka yang diciptakan oleh Black Order untuk membunuh. Kadang aku mempertanyakan seperti apa hati itu?

Tyki Mikk, Noah. Aku terlahir sebagai renkarnasi Noah of Pleasure tanpa kutahu. Sebagai Noah of Pleasure aku mempunya dua kepribadian, hitam dan putih. Putihku untuk menikmati dunia, hitamku untuk menikmati darah. Aku menikmati kepribadianku ini, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Aku tak memiliki hati. Seperti apa hati itu?

Kanda mengubah Mugen menjadi ilusi ketiga, nigentou. Pedang kembar itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Tyki, namun Tyki menahan serangannya.

Kanda Yu, exorcist. Tyki Mikk, Noah. Kami bertemu dan takdir mulai mempermainkan kami.

Aku Kanda Yu, exorcist. Dia Tyki Mikk, Noah. Kami berbeda, kami tak sama, kami bertolak belakang, namun ada yang menyatukan kami yaitu hati.. Tanpa terasa kami mengisi satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa kami tenggelam satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa kami saling mencintai.

Dia Kanda Yu, exorcist. Aku Tyki Mikk, Noah. Kami berbeda, kami tak sama, kami bertolak belakang. Tentu saja! Kami musuh!! Seharusnya kami saling membenci, saling membunuh. Tapi apa? Hati yang seharusnya tak eksis di tubuh kami malah menyatukan kami. Menggeret kami ke dalam hubungan yang salah.

Kanda mengeluarkan Hell insect-nya sementara Tyki men-summon Tease untuk melawannya..

Aku seorang exorcist yang mencintai Noah. Aku tau aku salah, namun aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Dia memeberi ku hati maka aku memberinya cinta. Aku tak pernah mengekspresikannya, tapi aku suka saat dia menyebutku dengan sebutan querda. Aku suka saat dia menyelimuti-ku dengan bahasa-bahasa asing yang tak pernah kudengar. Dia tak pernah menjawab saat kutanya artinya, namun tak masalah. Karena setiap mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tatapan matanya lembut dan hangat.

Aku seorang Noah yang mencintai exorcist. Aku tau aku salah, namun aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Dia memeberi ku hati maka aku memberinya cinta. Aku suka harum tubuhnya, aku suka kulit lembutnya, aku suka wajah cantiknya, aku suka rambut panjang hitamnya. Aku menyukainya apa adanya. Aku suka semua ekspresinya. Marah, kesal, sedih, dan terkadang senyuman kecil yang tak sengaja terliahat..

Shuriken Tyki tak sengaja memutuskan ikat rambut Kanda. Rambut hitam panjang itu tergerai bebas di bawah sinar bulan dan percikan darah. Tyki mematung untuk sesaat. Kalau dia sedang tak diantara pertarungan hidup dan mati, dia rela berdiri berjam-jam untuk memandang Kanda. Kadang dia sendiri tak percaya dengan siapa yang di lawannya.. Orang yang disayanginya..

Kanda mengambil kesempatan dan menusuk bahu Tyki. Tyki sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan dia mengarahkan shurikennya ke paha Kanda. Mereka berdua mulai terluka, nafas terengah-engah dan mulai tak fokus.

Mata Kanda begitu dingin seperti es, begitu juga ekspresinya. Mata Tyki terlihat santai seperti biasa, begitu juga ekspresinya, namun itu menunjukan kalau Tyki sedang tak memberi ampun..

Rasanya baru kemarin saat tidur, Tyki memeluk Kanda dengan hangat dan bermain-main dengan rambut Kanda. Lalu Kanda akan makin mendekat ke dada Tyki mencari lebih banyak rasa hangat. Mereka akan mengobrol semalam suntuk sebelum benar-bener tidur. Sederhana saja, namun sangat berarti..

Namun sekarang?

Dia tak mengenalku, aku tak mengenalnya. Ah.. kami sudah lupa? Kalau kami pernah mencintai satu sama lain?

Ya, sepertinya kami sudah lupa..

Ah.. sakit rasanya..

Ternyata memiliki hati menyakitkan juga..

---Y_Y---

Selesai sudah..

Peperangan selama ratusan tahun antara Millenium of Earl dan Black Order berakhir sudah dengan kemenangan di tangan Black Order. Kemengan mereka ditandai dengan menancapnya pedang Allen di tubuh Earl. Seluruh akuma sudah hancur dan beberapa Noah sudah mati.

Namun masih ada yang belum selesai..

Seorang Noah bersimpuh di depan seorang exorcist yang tergeletak. Noah itu hanya diam. Namun air matanya tak mau diam. Dia menyentuh wajah yang tenang itu. Wajah itu seakan lega. Tyki memeluk Kanda yang sudah tak bernafas erat-erat..

"Kumohon.."

Dia menjatuhkan shuriken-nya dan shuriken itu hancur berkepng-keping kemudian kembali menjadi kupu-kupu. Suara hancurnya shuriken itu sama seperti hati Tyki. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang sebenernya kulakukan? Kenapa hatiku seperih ini? Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini.. Sakit..

"Kumohon.."

Kumohon bangunlah Kanda.

* * *

**  
**

**No Tyki express allowed!**

**Ada yang kangen sama death chara? Silahkan dinikmati.. :) I dunno how to say how much I love this story, really. Writing style dari Imitation Black emang evolusi banget buat aku.. death chara emang yang paling cocok buat genre angsty ya.. Kalian suka?**

**Review would be great..**


End file.
